Stranded
by Swirls-n-Twirls
Summary: Survivors of a plane crash are stranded in a secluded location. As they search for rescue, they discover secrets about each other. Mostly Edward/Bella. Canon Pairings.


**Survivors of a plane crash are stranded in a secluded area. As they search for rescue, they discover secrets about each other. Canon Pairings.**

**I was inspired to write this by my favorite show, Lost. It won't be anything like the series, however. Only the plane crash and character flashbacks will be similar. First chapter is short, the others will be a lot longer. **

**Disclaimer: These characters are so not mine. **

**Departure **

Thunder rumbled as thick gray clouds rolled over the city. Drops of rain splattered against the asphalt and windows. Horns honked and tires splashed through puddles. The windshield wipers swashed back and forth, back and forth.

Bella Swan nibbled on her bottom lip as her eyes repeatedly darted from the clock to the traffic ahead. Her fingers unconsciously tapped the black purse situated on her lap. She squinted straight ahead, peering through the downpour and growing more frustrated as the driver in car in front of them kept stepping on their brakes, only to move forward a few inches before halting again.

The cab driver's dark eyes flicked to the rearview mirror, studying the agitated woman in the backseat. He watched as her glare narrowed on the clock on the dashboard, then to her cell phone, confirming the time.

"Not much longer now, Miss," he spoke in a thick foreign accent.

Her eyes met his in the mirror. The corner of her lip lifted slightly, attempting to show a friendly gesture and silently letting him know she didn't blame him for the traffic jam. It wasn't his fault she had to wait until the last minute to call a cab. It wasn't his fault her ride bailed on her with practically no advanced warning.

The cab progressed forward a couple feet, then slammed on the brakes. Bella inwardly groaned and threw the back of her head against the seat and snapped her eyes shut. She was never going to catch her plane on time.

In a nearby building, Edward Cullen stood in front of a wide green screen as he gestured to invisible locations and stared into the camera pointed at him. It was another day filled with rain and thunderstorms.

As the focus turned to the news anchors, he loosened his tie and walked to the back of the studio, where his fully packed luggage awaited him.

It was Thursday afternoon, but the first hour of his vacation was about to begin. The studio had a car waiting for him out front and everything was settled. Nothing else left to do.

"Lucky bastard," a crew member said as he took a bite of his jelly filled donut.

Edward grinned and slung his laptop carrier over his shoulder. "Don't be too envious," he replied. "I'm going to a family wedding, not a trip to Las Vegas."

The man stared at him with unchanging emotion. "There are single and horny women at weddings. You'll have hot chicks throwing themselves all over you."

"I certainly hope not." Edward grasped the handle on his suitcase, ready to stroll out of the building. "I'm related to 70 percent of the women attending."

The man shrugged. "The odds are still good, man. Chicks love men on TV."

As Edward began to walk away, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "I'm a local meteorologist. Not an actor or talk show host. Most people outside of the Seattle area have never heard of me."

His friend continued munching on his donut, still thinking Edward had a great pickup line by using his occupation.

Inside the airport, a 19 year old girl and her 21 year old brother were sitting side by side at their gate, waiting to board the plane.

The girl stared outside the window, watching as a plane from the same airline was about to take off. "Isn't this dangerous weather?"

Her brother glanced outside. "A little rain never hurt anyone."

She elbowed him. "It's not a little rain. It's pouring and thundering and lightning. It's like freaking apocalyptic weather."

"You watch too many movies, Rose." Jasper unzipped his carry-on bag and pulled out a thick book, a not-so-subtle hint to his sister.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ears before she brought out her iPod and stuck the earbuds in her ears. As the latest pop hit blasted away, she studied the people sitting close by.

The flight looked as though it would be packed. All of the seats were taken and plenty of people were standing around, some talking, others looking miserable and bored.

Among one of the bored passengers was a young woman with short dark hair. She had been one of the first to arrive at the gate, since this was her connecting flight and her plane had landed two hours prior.

She had already read a magazine and snacked on a bagel and sipped an entire cup of hot chocolate, but now all she could do was sit with her arms folded in front of her and wore an exhausted look on her face.

Occasionally, she'd glance down at the silver ring on her left hand. Her lips pouted into a frown and she blinked away the accumulating tears. She never cried in public, and she wasn't about to start now.

At the entrance of the airport, Bella ripped the cab door open and stepped onto the curb. The driver helped with the luggage, handing her two suitcases.

"Thank you," she said as she paid him.

He waved goodbye as she turned and raced inside, heading towards the ticket counter. Twenty minutes until boarding was to begin, and she couldn't miss this flight. It was the last one out until later tonight.

Fortunately, there wasn't a long line and she appeared to be just on time. As she accepted her ticket and checked her bags in, Edward darted inside the building, also in a hurry.

Bella glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Edward jogging towards the same ticket counter. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she knew him from. He wasn't a former friend or acquaintance. She just knew she'd seen him before.

Edward caught her staring and smiled in a polite way. He was soaked from head to foot, beads of water dripped from the sleeve of his coat to the carpeted floor below.

Bella responded with a small half smile of her own and turned to find the security check point.

Back at the gate, a tall and well built man walked past the crowd of people. Rosalie lifted her eyes and watched as he approached the woman standing at the podium.

Emmett, the man Rosalie had stalked with her eyes, laughed at a joke only people who worked for airlines would understand. He talked for a few minutes before entering the plane, his co-pilot in tow.

"How's it goin', man?" Emmett asked. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Same old shit," the co-pilot replied.

Emmett nodded, understanding all too well.

As boarding for first class was announced, Edward and Bella arrived at the gate. They hadn't walked together, merely along side each other without saying a word to the other.

People sighed in relief and stood up to form a line. It was finally time for take-off.

**Review and I'll love you forever. **


End file.
